Discovery
by tigersmeleth
Summary: Ron and Ginny Weasley discover something. HarryHermione. Don't like the pairing? DON'T READ


**Discovery**

By Tiger 11/9/06

SUMMARY: Ron and Ginny Weasley discover something. Harry/Hermione G

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, all of it belongs to JKR and her publishing company. However, the plot for this particular story is my own

ARCHIVING: Thank you for doing it! But as a courtesy to me, drop a review or an email to let me know where you put it!

Ron Weasley stirred in his bed when Harry Potter dropped his traveling bag with a "thump" and silently swore. But he wasn't quite awake yet.

Ginny Weasley lay still, comfortable and warm in her bed when she heard Hermione Granger whisper a shrinking spell for her trunk. But she thought nothing of the bushy haired girl, thinking instead of how to sneak to Harry's bed without her mother noticing.

Harry thought he had everything planned out until he reached the sitting room.

Hermione knew exactly what Harry meant to do, she always did.

Ron woke up to find Harry's bed empty and his traveling bag gone. He decided that Harry once again assumed that Ronald Weasley wasn't good enough to share the fun of hunting down horcruxes. Well, he'd show Harry. He was going to go after the prat of course, and then show Hermione how great he was.

Ginny thought that Hermione had been gone for too long and decided to look for her. Of course it was only a pretense to get to Harry. Hermione could do whatever she wanted to get herself killed.

Both Weasley's met in the upstairs hall the same time Harry discovered Hermione in the sitting room.

"Blimey, Ginny, it's late!" Ron hissed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing up?"

"I could say the same for you," Ginny retorted, trying not to wake her parents up. That would be a disaster.

"Looking for Harry," Ron answered, too tired to play a game of wits with her.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Ginny's heart sank.

"Do you think I'd be standing here, arguing with you if I did?" Ron glared. Really, he though, girls could be so stupid at times.

"I'm only asking because I can't find Hermione!" Ginny narrowed her eyes. What if—

"You're not leaving us, Harry, and that's final!" They heard Hermione ordering Harry in the sitting room. Ron and Ginny crept down to the middle of the stairway and watched the unfolding scene, too shocked to do anything else.

"Easy for you to say!" Harry spat back at Hermione, trying to bury his sense of rising panic. "You don't have a madman trying to hunt you down!"

"Since when did Lucious Malfoy stop being a madman?" Hermione calmly demanded of him.

"That's different," Harry pushed her aside. He knew he would give into her if he argued with her any longer, and he just couldn't put her into anymore danger. He couldn't. "I'm going."

"Don't you dare, Harry!" Hermione warned, stalking towards him. Something was changing, something out of her control and she knew it. She could see in Harry's eyes that he knew it too.

"I'm not Ginny, you can't possibly think that by saying a few words I'll knowingly let you walk off to danger alone?" Hermione angrily grabbed Harry's arm. "You are either going to stay or let me go with you." She tightened her grip on his arm, not wanting him to run away from her.

"I'm not Ron, I won't let you order me around just because you think you're always right!" Harry saw a flash of hurt run across her face as he tried to pull away. He wasn't even really trying. Her touch was soothing, even when she was angry with him.

"Harry James Potter, if you leave, I'll—"

"You'll what? Stun me? Obliviate me?" Harry let out a bitter laugh. "No good options there. Strategy is Ron's strength not yours." He spat out Ron's name. Trust Ron to take from him the one person he really wanted.

"And running away is Ginny's!" Hermione was close to tears now. She couldn't let him leave them. She couldn't let him leave her.

"Don't you deny it, Harry James Potter! You're running away, and I won't let you do that to me!" she cried and launched herself at him, kissing him hard, letting him know that for all of her knowledge, she needed him.

Harry just reacted. There was no way he could not. He had been trying to leave for her, trying to make her safe, trying to keep her alive so that when Voldemort was gone, he could tell her that he loved her. Now his senses were filled with nothing but her, and it intoxicated him. So he did the only thing he could do, he kissed her back.

On the stairs, Ron and Ginny watched with surprised reactions as their hopes were dashed. Ron wondered how Hermione could betray him so, going around and kissing Harry. Ginny wondered what must have gotten into Harry to even want to kiss Hermione back.

The couple only broke the kiss when there was no air left between the two of them. Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione and took her hands into his.

"If you're going to leave now, at least let me go with you." Hermione pleaded quietly, not daring to look at him after her little display.

Harry tilted her head up so that she looked into his eyes. He smiled sadly with a hint of relief.

"I can't go alone," he answered her through the lump growing from his heart to his throat. "I need you too much." He squeezed her hands and was relieved when she squeezed back with a smile of her own.

"You aren't alone in the world anymore," she whispered before he kissed her again.

Ginny and Ron crept back up, feeling like intruders.

"Did you know?" Ginny hissed, glaring down the stairway.

"Not really." Ron stumbled into his room. He could kill Harry better when he was awake in the morning.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked. But the only answer she relieved was a snore.

"Wonderful," she said into the air. "I can certainly see why Hermione never said yes to you."

Finis


End file.
